Everything We Are
by lovecamedown
Summary: A series of random Peddie one-shots. Some may be sequels but it should be fine to flick through them at random. Rated T just in case.
1. Night Study

**Set:** Between S3 and TOR. Exam time.

**Theme:** _Romance_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Patricia woke up on a Friday night at 11pm. She must have fallen asleep really fast; she'd had a busy day. Her roommate, Joy, was fast asleep in the bed opposite and Patricia suddenly felt really thirsty. Looking at the clock, she realised it was an hour after lights out and Victor, the caretaker, must have been asleep by now, surely?

She quietly opened her door, snuck down the hallway and down the stairs. The dimmed lights in the hallway were on, and as she reached the kitchen door, she noticed that a bedroom door on her left was open just a crack. Frowning, she focused her sleepy eyes a little more and realised it was Fabian and Eddie's bedroom door. When she saw that Eddie's shoes were missing from by the front door, instantly she knew why it was open and she knew where Eddie had gone.

Lately he'd been spending a lot more time on his schoolwork, especially after hours and in the privacy of the school building. I know what you're thinking – Eddie Miller caring about schoolwork? _Really_?  
Well, those were Patricia's initial thoughts, too, every time she came downstairs at night to see the door open, and one morning when she asked him what was going on. He told her in private what he was doing – working on extra schoolwork at night.  
She'd asked him why he was suddenly so concerned about his work and he'd told her that he was feeling the pressure of the upcoming exams. He'd never been at school with his dad as the head teacher before, and he felt like he had to impress his dad and make him proud with the exam results. Of course, Patricia tried to convince him that his dad would not be any less proud of him even if the results were terrible, but Eddie wouldn't listen.

So now, for the fourth time in a week, he'd snuck out to the school with the key that only Patricia knew he had. She felt sad for him, and knew just as much as him that he needed his sleep. He'd been looking so tired lately—dark circles under his eyes and pale, sunken skin. She was worried.

Unlike usual when she saw he was gone and she'd just go to her room to fall back asleep, she decided to go and find him; maybe she could talk some sense in to him.

She pulled on her black boots without doing up the laces, her leather jacket from the coat closet, and snuck out of the house.

The school grounds were dark and silent, and it seemed like it was going to rain. She hadn't brought a coat for when she came back to the house again, but she hoped that Eddie would be with her and he could use his coat to keep her dry.

School was dark and creepy at night.

Eddie had left the front door open, so she pulled out her phone to use as a torch, and when she walked past the English room she saw the glow of a dim blue light inside. Cautiously, she opened the door. She'd had enough history of finding bad situations behind different doors in this place to know when to be careful.

But when she walked in, she saw her boyfriend sitting there, his face pale and frowning, staring at his laptop. The only light was blue from the screen and yellow from the streetlamp outside; the main lights in the classroom were off, and Patricia assumed it was so no one could tell that he was here. Outside it had just started raining, and Eddie seemed to be typing to the rhythm of the rain hitting the window.

Eddie didn't notice his girlfriend walking in until she was right next to the desk. He stopped his fast-paced typing and glanced up at her wearily.

"Hey." She said softly, looking down at him.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, not thinking to say 'hello' before practically interrogating her.

His girlfriend shrugged and sat in the chair next to him. "Took a wild guess."

Eddie didn't reply; he kept typing away on his laptop. The room was silent for a few minutes before Patricia looked up at him, concern all over her face.

"Eddie…," she said worriedly, "are you OK?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"You should be in bed," she told him, leaning on the table with her elbow and her head in her hand, looking up at her boyfriend. He was sleepy in a completely exhausted way, and she just wanted to take his hand and drag him back to his bed. A mixture of stress and late nights awake in a classroom doing stressful schoolwork had kept him up for days.

"I'm fine. I need to get this work done."

"You can do it tomorrow," she insisted. "Right now you need rest."

He didn't talk to her again for a number of minutes. He was really concentrating on the essay he was writing, and when she looked up at him, she saw how truly tired he looked. The physical tiredness was obvious, but the emotional tiredness was harder to find. Patricia had to really look at him, and when she saw it there – written all over his sunken eyes, his wrinkled forehead and his messy hair – she couldn't stop seeing it.

Sighing, she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as he tapped away on the keys of his laptop. She put her arm around his waist, closing her eyes, and she felt him lean down to kiss her forehead quickly before turning his full attention back to the laptop.

The room was silent apart from the rain violently hitting the window and the light tapping of Eddie's fingers on the keyboard. He was really fast at typing, and watching him made Patricia feel sleepy.

11.45pm, and Eddie was still working on his laptop. Patricia had nearly drifted off to sleep at one point, but she knew she had to stay awake for him. She needed to make sure he was okay.  
One night, a few days ago, Patricia had been getting a drink in the kitchen at 2am when Eddie came creeping through the corridor._ Two in the morning_.  
Frowning, she'd rushed out to find him looking down at the floor; and when he looked up at her, his eyes were wild. His hair had been a mess – completely and ridiculously tousled on top of his head – and his face looked so pale, and his eyes were wild but almost hollowed-out. She'd made him go back to bed straight away, and when he woke up the next morning he still looked just as exhausted.

"Eddie," Patricia whispered now at 11.50pm.  
"Mm…" Eddie mumbled back, only half aware of what she was saying.

"Why are you at school anyway? Why not the living room at the house?"  
"Victor would send me back to my room. And why are _you_ here? You should be back at the house, asleep…"  
"I could say the same for you," she said. "I'm worried about you, Eddie. You're getting yourself over-tired."  
"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Eddie looked down at Patricia and she moved her head away from his shoulder so she could look at him too. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips before leaning away and resting his forehead on hers.

"Go back to bed," he whispered; moving one of his hands from the laptop for a moment so he could put his hand on her cheek. He smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Not unless you come with me."  
He smirked and raised his eyebrow. "I do like the sound of that one…"

Rolling her eyes and blushing furiously, Patricia leaned away and hit him playfully. "You know what I mean, doofus," she smiled softly. Eddie smiled too. "Please. Come back and get some sleep."

Instead of answering her, he leaned forward and kissed her again. It was a longer kiss this time, and as Patricia kissed him back he just seemed to sense how worried she was for him.

He pulled away and saw that her forehead was wrinkled as she stared at him. She looked tired now, too, and knowing that she was staying up with him just to make sure he was okay, he knew he had to go back now. Patricia needed sleep.

He sighed and closed the lid of his laptop. "Fine. We'll go back."

Patricia perked up and smiled lightly. "Really?"  
"Yeah," he sighed again. "You need your sleep and I can tell you're not going to leave until I leave, so…"  
"No, Eddie," she said. "It's not me who needs the sleep. It's you. You haven't slept properly in days."  
"I have so!"  
"No you haven't."

Eddie stood up, swinging his laptop bag over his shoulder, and looked at his girlfriend who was still sitting down with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised indignantly.

"What?" He questioned.

"Promise me you'll stop this."  
"Stop what?"

"Coming in here every night until all hours just to study. It's not healthy."

Eddie held out his arms and Patricia gladly stood up, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed the side of her face in to his chest.

"It's kinda cute that you care about me." Eddie said, and Patricia could tell he was smirking.

"Of course I care, doofus. You're my boyfriend."

Eddie leaned down and kissed the top of her head, letting his mouth linger there for a while.

"Thank you," he said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I would've stayed here all night, but… you're right. I need sleep. And if I wasn't so tired right now I'd suggest we go for a romantic, moon-lit stroll…"

Patricia chuckled and kissed his chest through his T-shirt. "Maybe another night when you're not practically a zombie."

"It's a date," he said, "Yacker."


	2. Nightmares

**Set:** _Sometime between S3 and TOR. _

**Themes:**_Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters belonging to it.

* * *

Patricia winced and quickly shot upright in her bed, breathing heavily. She took a moment to focus on where she was – to reassure herself she was safe – and looked over to her roommate to see if she was still asleep. Patricia had no idea what kind of movements or noises she could've been making a few minutes before; she knew she'd been tossing and turning like nobody's business.

But, luckily, her roommate hadn't woken up, and Patricia sat upright, silent, in the darkness for a moment. When she looked at the clock, she saw it was 2am.

She didn't want to lie back down and go to sleep again because she didn't want to go back in to the dream, or start a new one just like it for that matter. And she didn't want to be alone in the dark either, but she had no choice. She couldn't wake anyone up, because they'd either complain or start asking questions, and no one knew about the dreams.

All the stuff from a couple months ago had seemingly been put behind everyone except Patricia. She didn't remember anything from the time when her eyes glowed red, but sometimes she had dreams about it, and that's when the reality of all the things she did really hit her.

And the worst part was that it was always at night when she couldn't be around other people. Being around other people seemed to make her forget for a while (which was probably why no one had noticed that she wasn't fully recovered yet), but at night, or when she slept, it all came back.

She was trying to pretend that the lack of sleep and the terrifying nightmares weren't affecting her, but they were.

She never napped in the day anymore; it was too big of a risk that someone would walk in and see her having a nightmare. And then she'd have to explain it all, and she felt embarrassed enough as it was without people knowing that she still relived it all every time she fell asleep.

She hadn't even told her boyfriend. He had no idea.

The next morning, Patricia went downstairs after getting dressed. Her uniform was a little off-looking this morning, and she tried to cover the dark circles under her eyes with makeup, but it was no use. She hadn't slept at all after the dream last night and her face literally said it all. She looked pale and tired and sunken—and the fact her hair was a complete mess didn't really help.

When she got to the breakfast table, most of the Anubis House residents were at the table already. They all turned to look at her when she walked in.

Jerome looked at her and his eyes widened. "Patricia, you look terrible!" And Joy hit him on the chest lightly.

Patricia didn't even say anything. She just narrowed her eyes for a minute before walking over and sitting next to Eddie.

"Hey." He said quietly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and putting his arm over her chair before turning his attention back to his cereal.

"Seriously though, Patricia, are you OK?" Joy asked, a little more tactful than Jerome's approach.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Patricia replied, leaning over to pick up a croissant.

"You look exhausted." Mara commented, and Joy nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine."

The rest of the housemates shrugged, turning back to their breakfasts and conversations, but Patricia soon felt someone bump her knee under the table. She realised it was Eddie.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in question, asking her if she was okay with out actually saying it.

Patricia just nodded and spread butter on her croissant.

When Trudy came out of the kitchen with more milk, she looked at Patricia and said, "Oh, Patricia, you look exhausted!"

Patricia looked up and rolled her eyes. "Will everyone stop saying that!? I'm _fine_!"

The next day, after a relatively calm night's sleep for Patricia, everyone in Anubis House was out except Trudy and Eddie. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Patricia still looked just as exhausted as she had done the morning before.

"Hey," Eddie said, walking in to the living room. Patricia was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine and he slumped down next to her.

"Hi." She said but didn't look up from her magazine.

Eddie yawned next to her and he leaned on her shoulder. "This magazine looks terrible."  
"It is."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Because I'm tired and there's nothing else to do."

Eddie raised an eyebrow suggestively and looked up, and instantly Patricia glared at him. "Don't even think about whatever you're thinking about suggesting."

"What!?" He questioned, trying to look like he had no idea what she was talking about, but she could see through it. "What I was _actually_ going to say was, if you're tired, then let's take a nap."

Patricia instantly shook her head. "No thanks. I'm good."

"What? Why not?"

She shrugged, trying to remain casual. "Just don't feel like it."

"Come _on_," he stood up from the couch and held out his hand. And when she didn't take it, he threw the magazine on the floor and took her hand anyway, pulling her up and leading her out of the living room. "What's not to like about a nap? – With me!?"

"I'm not tired." Patricia bluffed, starting to feel panic rise through her. She couldn't fall asleep with him… what if she had a nightmare?

"Yeah right," he opened his bedroom door and stopped, looking her up and down. "Look at you… you've been looking exhausted for days. I don't know why, but I do know you need some rest."

She tried to find an excuse not to nap with him, but she _really_ wanted to, and she couldn't think of anything believable. He'd see through her and know something was up… she never turned down a nap. _Ever_.

Eddie pulled back the duvet and got Patricia to climb in before him. Reluctantly, she rolled on to her side and watched as he lay facing her and pulled the duvet up.

"See?" He said, his voice soft. "Not so bad, now is it?"

Patricia shook her head quickly, looking down at the mattress below.

"Hey," he said softly. He brought his finger up to her chin and lifted her face. "You OK? Is this OK?"

She nodded and smiled a really fake smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. This is fine."

When Eddie closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillow, she smiled softly to herself. He looked gorgeous; his hair all tousled against the fabric of the pillow, his eyes closed and his lips slightly pouting. He threw one arm over her waist and she brought her hand up to play with his hair. He made a contented noise, smiled, and then pulled her closer before kissing her forehead.

She tried so hard not to fall asleep. She tried so, so hard. But they were so close, and Eddie was so warm and comfortable, and she was so tired, and it was inevitable. She was going to fall asleep.

And she did.

Eddie got awoken suddenly when his girlfriend suddenly turned around in bed and then flew herself around to face him again. He flinched and looked at her, eyes wide and breathing heavily, and he saw that she was shaking in her sleep. He frowned, taking a moment to realise what was happening. She was having a nightmare. Eddie knew that feeling all too well.

Even though her eyes were closed, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he had to try and wake her up somehow.

Gently, he touched her arm and rubbed his hand up and down it. When that didn't work, he started saying her name quietly and lightly shaking her.

Eventually, he raised his voice a little more and she woke with a loud gasp and a jump. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide and deep, as if she had no idea who he was.… And it scared him.

He tried to stay calm. He kept rubbing her arm, but the tears were falling and her eyes were so wide that it was hard to not be worried.

Eventually she came back in to reality and looked down before putting her head back on the pillow.

"Patricia?" Eddie questioned, concern filling his voice. She closed her eyes again and wiped the tears away furiously. "Patricia… what just happened?"  
"Nothing," she whispered weakly, feeling extremely embarrassed. "I'm fine."

"No, that was not nothing."

And then Eddie realised what had been going on these past few weeks.

She'd been looking gradually more and more exhausted, and she'd been denying naps for weeks, and now she'd had a nightmare. He realised that this must have been a frequent thing.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Eddie asked after a few more moments of silence. His hand was still on her arm. He was still propped up on his elbow when she looked up at him from under her long, dark eyelashes.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. Please, Patricia. Don't shut me out… there's something going on, and I'm worried about you… that seemed like more than just one nightmare. Have they been happening often?"

She looked down again and shrugged. "Sort of.… A little."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He lay his head back down again and smoothed his thumb over her arm.

Patricia started sobbing a little again, and Eddie just touched her face and pushed her hair back, waiting patiently for whenever she was ready to speak and tell him what had been going on.

And she told him everything. About the memories, the dreams, how she felt so guilty and so terrible about it…

"Yacker, why didn't you tell me this was going on?" Eddie asked.

She shrugged and looked down. "I didn't think anyone would understand. I thought that people would think I was overreacting."

"You're not overreacting," he assured her, taking a hold of both of her hands. "It was a big thing you went through… it's OK to not be over it yet."

"Everyone else is."

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie asked incredulously. "_I_ still think about it a lot. It was scary stuff, Patricia. Really, really scary."

"Yeah, I know…"

"And you don't need to be ashamed of the nightmares. It's totally understandable."

Patricia looked up at him then, tentatively and with a frown on her face. "Just… don't tell anyone… okay?"

Eddie nodded sincerely. "Of course."

"Thank you." Her voice was weak and she looked back down. He moved closer and took her in his arms to hug her. He kissed the top of her head and stroked the back of her hair.

"Listen," he pulled away slightly, looking her in the eyes. "If you need someone at night when you've had a nightmare, come get me."

"What? But you _love_ your sleep… it's like your favourite thing ever. Your most important thing ever…"

"No," he said, "that's you... You really think I'd leave you upstairs alone once you've just had a nightmare? What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

Patricia grinned and leaned her head back down on the pillow. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Hey," he said softly, touching her cheek. "If you want to try and sleep again, go ahead. I'll be here."

And almost instantly, Patricia fell in to a deep, dreamless sleep. For the first time in a really long time.

* * *

**Hey there, my awesome, awesome readers! Sorry this oneshot is kind of long and possibly not very good either. Hope you liked it though! **

**GUYS, I need your prompts for one-shot ideas! I can't guarantee I'll be able to do all of them but if you send me the prompts I'll see what I can do :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. You guys are so wonderful. **

**I'll hopefully upload another chapter of All This Time within the next few days, too. I start college this Monday (terrifying) so might not post as much for a week or so. But I won't be giving up on this that's for sure! HOA will always be in my heart :) **

**Love :* xxx**


	3. Wheelchair

**Set:**_ Anytime when Patricia and Eddie are together at Anubis House. Possibly between S3 and TOR. _

**Themes:** _Romance, Humour, Hurt/Comfort_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Eddie walked in to the hospital, quickly and dying to see her. She'd been in there for nearly a week and he never realised he'd miss her so much.

When the nurse escorted him to her room and opened the door, she was sitting up in a wheelchair with her handbag on her lap. She was wearing her pyjamas that Trudy had brought in for her on her first night.

"Eddie, _finally_! I've been waiting for you for _ages_!"

Ah, the sweet sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Hello to you too," He said glumly, feeling slightly offended. "Not going to run in to my arms and tell me how much you've missed me?"

"I can't run in to your arms," she said, "I'm in a wheelchair."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, I did. But _anyway_… get me out of here, _please_! I hate it here!"

"Don't I get a hug first?" Eddie was standing a few feet away from her, and he looked sort of miserable. He'd expected her to be thrilled to see him, and that she'd be desperate to hug him and kiss him and tell him how much she'd missed him.

But, looking back on these expectations, he realised how unlikely that was. His girlfriend _was_ Patricia Williamson, after all, and she wasn't really the run-in-to-your-arms-squealing kind of girl.

But still, she extended her arms out and he smiled gratefully, leaning forward to hug her. He buried his head in to her neck and felt her hold him tighter.

"I've missed you," he said quietly in to her hair.

"I've missed you too," she whispered sincerely. And when she pulled away, the nurse came in, holding a clipboard.

"Right, Miss Williamson, you should be free to go now… you'll need to stay in the wheelchair for a week – no exercise, just rest – and after that, work your way in to gradual exercise."

Patricia scoffed. "A whole week of the wheelchair only? Really?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows indignantly. "Consider yourself lucky that it's only a week. The accident put your body through a lot of trauma - it could have been much worse - and it needs deep rest."

Patricia sat back in the chair and looked down.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Eddie said, walking around to the back of the wheelchair.

"It's our job," the lady smiled softly. "Take good care of her back home now, won't you? And here's a piece of paper explaining the details to your housemother."

"I'll take care of her, of course. Thank you."

Patricia took the piece of paper as the nurse walked out, and she went to try and push herself in the chair by the wheels.

"Uh, no," Eddie started matter-of-factly. "You're not strong enough to do that. I'll push you."

"But you'll crash me in to stuff!" Patricia complained.

Eddie chuckled and shook his head, beginning to push the wheelchair. "No I won't."

And as soon as they reached the door, the left footrest crashed in to the doorframe and Patricia scoffed loudly.

"See! I told you!"

"Just a minor lapse," he said, "let me get used to this. We'll be fine."

After crashing a few more times on the way outside, they found their way to Trudy's car.

"Alright, sweetie – we'll need to help you in to the car because the wheelchair needs to go in the back." Trudy said. She went to take Patricia's arms but Eddie got there first.

"I'll do it, Trudy. It's fine."

He put his arm around Patricia's waist before lifting her up gently and setting her feet down on the floor. She wobbled a bit, but together they got her to the backseat and Eddie buckled her seat belt.

"I can do that bit just fine, Eddie." Patricia complained—but she secretly liked how he was taking care of her.

Eddie folded up the wheelchair and lifted it in the boot for Trudy before they set off back to Anubis House.

Forty-five minutes later, after a long drive and Patricia falling asleep on Eddie's shoulder, they arrived back to the house. Victor had put down a ramp for the entrance steps, and as they approached it they realised that it was really steep.

"Do you want me to just walk up?" Patricia asked, feeling self conscious at the fact Eddie had pushed her for a long way at the hospital and now had to push her up a steep ramp.

"No, I'll be fine."

"But it's really steep, and I'm heavy…"

"Are you doubting my strength, Yacker?" Eddie asked, leaning down to look at her playfully.

"No," she laughed, "Well… maybe just a little."

Deciding to prove her wrong, Eddie pushed her up the ramp. Kind of slowly, but still, he got her up there. He was _definitely_ strong.

"See? No problem." Eddie said proudly, slightly out of breath.

When they got inside, Patricia was greeted by everyone gathered in the living room with a 'welcome home, Patricia!' banner on the wall. Everyone smiled at her and came over to hug her, which was nice. She hadn't realised everyone had missed her so much.

"Guys, I've only been gone a week!" Patricia said when people backed off a little.

"We missed you!" Mara gushed.

"And we were worried about you!" Joy added, taking Patricia's hand and squeezing it.

A few minutes later, Trudy came in and ushered everyone away a little.

"Alright, everyone—Patricia has orders to rest up this week. So you'll have to save your catching up until later, I'm afraid!"

Again, Trudy went to take the wheelchair, but Eddie stopped her and she smiled knowingly at him.

"I'll take her up."

"I can tell you're going to be good at taking care of her," Trudy complimented, and Eddie smiled proudly. She was right.

"Bye guys," Patricia waved. "Thanks for the welcome."

When Patricia and Eddie reached the bottom of the stairs, they both bit their lips. Of course, the floor they needed just _had_ to be after a bunch of stairs. Great.

"I'll be okay for these steps," Patricia tried to get up but Eddie stopped her.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will! What other choice do we have?"

"I'll lift you,"

"_No_," she answered right away, putting her hand out to stop him. "There's no way you're lifting me."

"What else are we going to do?"

"I'll be fine up the stairs."

Despite Eddie's protests, she stood up out of the chair and started up the steps. Eddie was right behind her and just as she was doing well, she became suddenly weak lost her balance, stumbling and falling backwards. He caught her straight away, and she felt safe with his arms around her. She knew he wouldn't let her fall.

She looked up at him guiltily.

"That tears it," he said, "I'm carrying you. No arguments. I'm not risking you getting even more hurt. "

Knowing there was no way out of this, she cringed when he picked her up; one arm on her back and the other under her knees.

But once she was in his arms, and her arms were safely around his neck, she admitted to herself that she liked it. She _was_ exhausted and being in Eddie's arms made her feel both relieved and happy.

They got upstairs and walked in to her room.

"This is so cliché," she said as he pulled back the duvet and laid her down.

"I know," he smiled, "but you love it."

"Sort of."

He grinned, and pulled the covers over her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm okay," she said, "just tired. I'm glad to be in my own bed though."

"I'm glad you're home," he reached forward and touched her face. "I was worried about you."

"Don't get all soppy now, Sweet," she quipped, and he smiled at the fact she was acting like herself. When he'd gone to visit her in hospital the day after she was taken in, she was fast asleep and looking so sick. He didn't like that at all; he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"You love the soppiness," he grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully. "But seriously, I was really worried. And I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Eddie leaned forward and closed his eyes as he kissed her lips softly and slowly. He'd missed her, and her kisses, more than he ever thought he could miss anything.  
When he pulled away, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you, Yacker. Anything you need, text me and I'll get it. Get some rest, OK?"

"Can't you stay with me? I got lonely in the hospital."

"Not when the house is this full, and not when you're meant to be resting."

"I can rest with you."

"Yacker," he pushed a piece of hair off her face, "you have no idea how much I want to stay with you right now. But you need to sleep, and I mean properly sleep. On your own. OK?"

Patricia sighed and rolled on to her side. "Fine."

"I'll come up later and lie with you for a bit. Does that sound good?"  
Patricia nodded, and Eddie kissed her again before leaving the room.

As much as Patricia didn't want to be pushed around by Eddie all week (because she knew he'd crash her a few more times, and she wouldn't trust anyone else any more than she trusted Eddie), she knew they'd get to spend more time together because of it. Eddie knew that, too.

And they both liked it.

* * *

**Hey guys! I got the idea for this one shot when I was in a wheelchair on Friday! Then wrote it on the way home and finished it today.**

**PLEASE send me prompts/ideas for more one-shots! I need inspiration or I won't post as much very often. If you send me your ideas, I'll try my best to do them! What with college starting again soon I'm not sure about the time I'll have, but still send in the prompts. I'll see what I can do! **

**Thanks for reading. ****_Please_**** review as it means so much to me and makes me so happy when I see your reviews. I'm so nervous for college that it'd make me feel better! Even if you're reading this months after I posted it, reviews will still be so awesome. **

**Thanks guys. **

**Love :* xxx**


	4. Sick

**Set:** _Sometime in between S3 and TOR._

**Themes:** _Romance, Hurt/Comfort._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Eddie knocked tentatively on Patricia's door one Friday morning. He wasn't sure if she'd be in there, but she hadn't been down for breakfast and everyone else had left without a second thought, putting it down to her oversleeping.

"Yacker?" Eddie questioned, eventually slowly opening the door when there was no answer. When he walked in, he saw Patricia standing by her bed, attempting to button up her shirt that was on crookedly.

Patricia's head shot around and her eyes widened. "_Eddie_!" She cried. Her voice was raspy and sounded blocked-up. "Care to knock!? I'm getting dressed!" As a result of Patricia's almost-yelling, she suddenly burst in to a violent coughing fit and Eddie's eyes widened. But then he realised why she was so behind on time this morning, and why her voice sounded so different.  
She was sick.

Once he came to this realisation, he noticed that her hair remained un-brushed, and her clothes were on awkwardly and incorrectly. Clearly, she'd attempted to get dressed. Her face was pale and her eyes were sunken, and she had no makeup on at all.

"You're sick," Eddie pointed out helpfully as Patricia sat on the edge of her bed, trying to recover from the coughing. He reached over and handed her the glass of water that was on her bedside table. "Why are you getting dressed for school?"

"I'm fine," Patricia hissed, her voice even more husky after the coughing.

Eddie sat down beside her, raised a hand to her forehead and frowned. "You've got a fever, Patricia,"

"Go figure." Patricia closed her eyes and fell backwards on to her pillow. She really did feel vile, and to be honest, she was glad someone had noticed. She didn't want to have to tell anyone that she was feeling ill, but the thought of going to school today and even attempting to work hard made her feel even worse.

"I feel so vile," she admitted reluctantly, sniffing. Eddie stood up and handed her the box of tissues by Joy's bed. "And please go away, because I know I look vile too."

"You don't. You look fine," he said softly, watching as she blew her nose. She tried to hide her face as she did it, and he could tell she was feeling insecure on top of feeling sick. He sat back down again.

"Where's Trudy? I need painkillers."

"Trudy went out shopping about a half hour ago," Eddie shrugged. "Everyone else is at school now."

"So why aren't you at school?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Go to school then." Patricia said miserably, covering her face with her arm.

"Not if Trudy's out; you need someone to look after you."

"Ugh," she moaned, "you make me sound like a little kid."

Eddie didn't answer; he just smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "Why don't you take a bath? It might make you feel better."

Patricia pondered the idea for a moment before slowly moving her arm so that one eye was revealed. "A bath?"

Eddie smiled knowingly and stood up, holding his hand out for her. Slowly, she rose from her space on her bed and took his hand, and Eddie put his arm around her waist as he helped her shuffle to the bathroom, wrapped in a blanket.

Patricia sat on the toilet seat, blanket around her shoulders, and watched as Eddie swirled the bath water around. He was wearing his school uniform – black trousers and grey sweatshirt – and he'd rolled his sleeves up, despite the fact he had already gotten them wet.

"There," Eddie turned around to face his girlfriend and gently pushed a piece of hair off her face. "Have you got a towel?"

Patricia nodded, and Eddie kissed her forehead before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

When he got back in to Patricia's bedroom, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd never seen Patricia sick before, and he wasn't sure what to expect. So far, she'd been okay and not too snappy at him.  
Just as he was about to sit down, he heard the familiar sound of his girlfriend's stuffy voice come through the halls.

"Eddie?" She croaked.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"I need something to change in to when I get out."

Eddie made his way back down the hall and stood outside the door. "Are you in the bath?"

"Yeah, so don't come in,"

He chuckled. "I'm not going to come in," he rested his shoulder on the wall outside the bathroom. "Don't worry. Pyjamas, yeah?"

"Yeah. And something to keep me warm." Patricia coughed a few times – quite violent coughs – and Eddie frowned to himself. He knew he couldn't go in to check on her, but he hated being out there while she sounded like she was dying in there.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… fine," Patricia said through the coughs.

Eddie left her pyjamas outside the bathroom door along with one of his grey hoodies.  
And when Patricia stuck her head around the door to get the clothes, she smiled.

Eddie cringed when she came shuffling back down the hallway, wearing long, checked pyjama bottoms and his big hoody.

"I just realised," he said, "you're going to infect my hoody with all your germs." Eddie smirked, but Patricia scowled. She wasn't in the mood for his jokes. "Not too sick to scowl then, Yacker?"

"No."

"Never too sick to scowl." Eddie said, almost to himself, and he smiled.

Patricia lay down in her bed, covered herself with her duvet and turned on her side.

"Right," he said, "painkillers?"

"Yes. Please. My head hurts."

"Be right back."

When Eddie came back, he not only had painkillers but also a hot water bottle, a thermometer, _chocolate_, throat sweets and vapour rub.

"Did you make a trip to the doctors or something?" Patricia asked, opening just one eye when he came in.

Eddie laughed. "No," and he handed her the thermometer before putting some aspirin in a cup of water and swirling it around. "But I have chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Patricia whispered, feeling her throat begin to throb.

"Yup. Want some?"

"I do, but my throat hurts."

"The painkillers will help. Take the aspirin."

"You brought me _aspirin_? I hate aspirin!" Patricia whined before coughing heartily again.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Eddie defended himself.

Sighing, Patricia closed her eyes again and rolled on to her back. Eddie took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"I thought so; you have a fever."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. What else did you bring?" Eddie didn't answer; she heard a noise and before she knew it Eddie's fingers were touching her face, rubbing in some vapour rub. It stunk of essential oils but already Patricia was feeling her nose clear a little.

"Mm," Patricia mumbled as Eddie massaged some on her chest too, only just under the hoody; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "That feels so nice."

"Good," Eddie said, and she could tell he was smiling. Moving on to her neck, he kept doing it for a few more minutes and then leaned forward, kissing her forehead slowly before moving his hand away. "Sorry, Patricia, but you really should take the aspirin."

"I don't wanna."

"It'll help your throat and your headache. Come on," he picked up the glass and Patricia opened her eyes, reluctantly pushing herself up so she was sitting against the headboard.

"Fine," she groaned, snatching the glass away from him and gulping it down with four big swallows. "There…," her voice was even croakier for a moment, "Happy now?"

Eddie smiled at her as she lay back down. "Need anything else?"

Patricia shook her head sleepily. "Nap with me?"

Eddie grimaced slightly. "But you're sick and germy."

She opened her eyes and frowned, half angrily and half sadly. She already felt insecure enough.

"Kidding," he grinned, holding his hands up in surrender. "Of course I'll nap with you."

Eddie pulled back her duvet and climbed in beside her as she turned on to her side. She kept her eyes closed and her hands together up at her chest.  
He shuffled closer to her, bringing his hand up to touch her face, and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Doing this a few more times, Patricia smiled a tiny bit.

"Keep doing that," she whispered.

"You like it?"

She nodded slowly and Eddie smiled to himself. He started stroking her hair, and as he did that he leaned forward and kissed her face.

Before she knew it, Patricia was fast asleep, and Eddie watched her fondly. She let him be a lot more romantic when she was feeling ill.  
As much as he hated seeing her sick, he loved lying with her like this.

They should do it more often.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's just another one-shot featuring cute Peddie. Love them. And I have a love for couple fanfics where one of them is sick and the other takes care of them... Idk why! So I hope you enjoyed it :) Plleeeeaaasseeee review, you guys **

**In other news, I uploaded a first chapter to a new one-shot series yesterday! The first chapter was my submission for HOA one shot day 2014, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Here's the low down on the story: it's a one-shot series with each chapter based on a line/two lines from one of my favourite poems - the poem from "10 Things I Hate About You" (the movie)! :) It's gonna be so much fun to write, and hopefully for you guys to read! :') **

**Anyway, I'll stop babbling now! Love you guys. Thanks for reading**

**Love :* xxx**


	5. Summer Road Trip

**Set:** _The summer after TOR._

**Theme:** _Romance_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Patricia had been in America for three weeks now – she visited Eddie the week after they graduated – and she didn't want to go home. This summer was already better than the last one (for one thing, Patricia didn't plan on breaking up with him), and they'd been stronger as a couple. The thought of a serious relationship didn't scare Patricia as much as it used to, and this time she wasn't going to end something this great just purely out of fear.

Some days they'd do things together, and some days they would do things separately. And that's just how they liked it; that's what worked.  
Eddie's mum had told them that they had to sleep in separate rooms, but most nights Patricia would sneak in to Eddie's room and they'd switch back before morning.  
Although, after a week or so of doing this, their discipline slipped and Eddie's mum started to notice. But, to their surprise, she didn't say anything. She let it happen.

And when Patricia had come to him, three days before she was due to fly home, she'd looked sad.  
"Everything OK?" Eddie had asked, spreading chocolate spread on to his sandwich.

Patricia sat down on one of the barstools at the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched him make the sandwich. She shrugged. "Not really."

"What's up?"

"I don't wanna go home."  
"Really?" Eddie closed his sandwich and looked up at her. "I would've thought you'd be dying to get away from me, Yacker."

Patricia smirked, slightly sadly, and shook her head. "Not anymore I'm not."

"Wait… there was a time when you were dying to get away from me?"

She'd laughed and then looked up at him. "Many times, Eddie. Many times."

He frowned and took a huge bite of his sandwich. He looked like a hamster, and Patricia smirked at the sight of him; unbelievably cute, even with a mouthful of food.

"So if you don't want to go home," Eddie started once he'd swallowed the food. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Why don't you just stay?"

"'Cus I'm pretty sure your mum is sick of me by now."

"She's not. She loves you."

"Really?" Patricia questioned dubiously.

"Yes. But if you really don't want to stay _here_ any longer…" Eddie had raised an eyebrow then, and Patricia frowned curiously.

"What are you thinking, Miller?"

Eddie smirked for a moment as he stared at her. And when he spoke, he sounded ridiculously excited. "_Road trip_!"

/\o\/o/\

And that's how they ended up on the road two days later, Eddie begging for McDonald's as Patricia stared at him in disbelief. For an eighteen year old – nearly nineteen – he was such a child sometimes.

They had cancelled Patricia's flights home, much to her parent's annoyance, and she'd never felt more content.

"Fine," she gave in, "we can have McDonald's for dinner. But please, oh please, only order one burger."

Eddie groaned disappointedly. "But _Patricia_!"

She laughed, "I mean it. We can't afford three burgers."

They drove for four hours down a long and straight highway. Patricia wasn't used to American roads; they were open, long and wide. The cars were bigger than in England, and she liked being in the front of Eddie's pick-up truck. It was old, and the air conditioning was broken, but it was all they needed for their trip. Just the two of them.

Patricia yawned and brought her legs up on to the seat, crossing them in the shape of a pretzel. Eddie searched for her hand on the seat and she happily gave it to him.

He gave it a squeeze and brought it up to kiss her knuckles. "You tired?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah." It was Eddie's turn to yawn.

"Are you OK to keep driving?"

Eddie smiled slightly out at the road ahead of him and nodded. "I'm fine," he took his hand away from Patricia's so he could shift gear, and then returned it to where it was. "Do you want a nap?"

"I'm fine too. What time is it?"

Eddie glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "8pm," he said, "We'll drive for another hour and then stop somewhere for the night."

"Where are we stopping?"

"We'll find somewhere."

"Surely we can't just guarantee we'll find somewhere every night?"

Eddie grinned and motioned his head towards the back of the truck. "That's why we have blankets and pillows. And a pick-up truck."

"What? We can't sleep out _there_!"

"Why not?" Eddie smirked, moving his hand away again for a moment. And when it came back, he put it on Patricia's leg and smoothed his thumb over her skin.

"Because… it's weird."

"No it's not. It's romantic."

Patricia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever you say, weasel."

The simple parts of this trip were the best.  
The parts where Eddie would hold her hand or touch her leg, and she'd do the same to him, just to let each other know they were there. That they weren't going anywhere.

/\o\/o/\

"This is ridiculously cliché." Patricia said, watching as an aeroplane passed silently over them, miles away in the pitch black, totally clear sky.

"I know, right?" Eddie grinned.

They were lying in the back of Eddie's truck on top of a blanket, pillows behind their heads and a blanket over the both of them. It was quite a cool night, but not too cold to sleep outside, and they hadn't found anywhere to stay that night, so they pulled over on a cliff-top road and stayed there.  
Patricia was half leaning in to Eddie, her head just under his neck and his arm safely around her shoulders. Eddie was holding her hand that sat in his lap, playing with the rings on her fingers.

"Are you warm enough?" Eddie asked, his voice soft and slightly muffled.

Patricia nodded. She was still looking at the stars; trying to find constellations. She couldn't believe that they were sleeping in the back of Eddie's truck that night; it was both a ridiculous concept and a really cool concept. She wasn't sure what to make of it.  
But all she knew was that she was here, and Eddie was here, and she was happy. That's all she needed to know.

Eddie leaned down and kissed her head before Patricia looked up, and then he kissed her on the lips.

The simple parts of this trip were the best.  
When Eddie would hold her like this and ask if she was warm enough. She knew he cared just by those simple words.

/\o\/o/\

"Why does it have to be _raining_?" Patricia moaned, standing under the shelter just outside of the rest stop building. She was wrapped up in her waterproof coat, grimacing at the rain in front of her that was pouring down and hitting the ground with force.

"Of all the days it could've rained. I wanted to go to the beach." Eddie commented, tucking his hands further in to his pockets.

Patricia looked up at her boyfriend; his hair was tousled and soaking wet, dripping water in to his eyes by the minute. All they'd tried to do was drive to the beach, and on the way they stopped at a rest stop for a bathroom break and lunch; but as they sat on one of the benches, the heavens opened. They weren't prepared. And before they knew it, they were soaking wet and cold.

"We could go inside," Eddie offered, "there's a café in there."

"We don't have any money for a café," Patricia pointed out miserably, leaning against the wall of the building. "And besides, we just had lunch."

"Well… we could… keep driving…?"

"It's raining so hard that you wouldn't even be able to see the road ahead of us. Stupid plan."

"Look, would you stop shooting down all my ideas? I'm trying to help!"

"Well, news flash, idiot—it's not working." Patricia scowled at him from under her hood, and he fake smiled back at her.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, Patricia stewing over the fact that her road trip was being completely wrecked, and her boyfriend had stupid ideas.  
Eddie was leaning against the wall, one of his feet leaning against it, and he was trying to understand why the rain had dampened Patricia's mood so much. It was just a bit of rain. Yeah, they wanted to go to the beach, but they could do other things besides that.

"Any other genius ideas?" Patricia asked.

"You'll shoot them down."

"Try me."

Eddie rolled his eyes before pushing himself up from the wall. He moved around so that he was standing in front of Patricia, and he stretched his arms out wide at his sides. "It's just a bit of water," he said, shrugging. "Let's just… enjoy it!"

"_Enjoy_ it?" Patricia questioned, incredulous. "It's rain, you doofus. No one enjoys rain."

"I, for one, happen to find dancing in the rain an extremely fun thing to do."

"Eddie, if you start dancing in the rain, I swear I'll…" Patricia's voice faded off as she realised she was too late. Eddie had walked backwards on to the unsheltered piece of path, and he was getting even more soaked than he was before. He started doing the moonwalk, and Patricia had never felt more embarrassed in her life.  
Eddie, on the other hand, had never been more entertained. Patricia's face was priceless.

"Eddie, _stop_ it, people are _staring_!" Patricia hissed, trying to sound irritated by him.

"Come on," he started doing the robot. "You know you love it."

"No," Patricia folded her arms, biting back a smile. "I don't. You look ridiculous!"

"Come and look ridiculous _with_ me, then! It's _fun_!"

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't help laughing at her idiot boyfriend. He really was crazy, and an idiot, and a dork; but she loved him, and he was making her laugh when all she wanted to do was scowl.

Eddie walked towards her, grabbed her hand and led her out in to the rain, smiling cheekily.  
"I can't believe you're making me do this," Patricia groaned, walking forward reluctantly. The minute the rain hit her skin, she started regretting it, but Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist and held her other hand up at the side.

"See?" He grinned, blinking water off his eyelids. "Fun!"

"Not fun," she grimaced.

"Romantic, then…"

"Cheesy, more like. People are staring; we look ridiculous."

"Since when do you care what people think of you?" Eddie was still grinning as he spun her under his arm.  
When she came back to him, she rolled her eyes but still smiled. "You're crazy, Eddie Miller. Absolutely insane."

He shrugged playfully, grinning, and leaned his forehead on hers. Water droplets were hanging on their eyelashes, and Eddie's skin was soaking wet.

"Love you, Yacker." He said before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Your lips are freezing," Patricia pointed out when his lips left hers.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away properly.

"No," her hand came up to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer again. "It's fine. I like it..." And then they kissed again, and the rain suddenly didn't bother her anymore.

The simple parts of this trip were the best.  
When Eddie would be crazy and act like a complete dork, and Patricia would pretend to hate it. She loved him a lot, and she never wanted this trip to end. Eddie made any situation better.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my loves! Thanks so much for reading. This one-shot wasn't supposed to be this long... I got a bit carried away x) (Cue "Had to be Panama" by Heffron Drive :p). This chapter was inspired by xXAquaMangoXx's prompt, so thank you for that! :) Hope it was what you hoped it would be.  
Currently writing up some chapters for the other prompts I received too! Excited for them. Keep sending prompts in! :) **

**Also, ****_pleeeaaaseee_**** review:') It would mean so much to me. To all the people who review as guests, I'm totally not ignoring you, I just can't reply to guest reviewers! I love your reviews SO much it's unbelievable. Thank you everyone who reads, and everyone who reviews.**

**For readers of All This Time, chapter nine is still in progress! I'm hoping it'll be up too soon. Sorry I'm keeping you waiting! **

**Love :* xxxx**


	6. Friend's Wedding

**Set:** _In the future. _

**Themes:** Romance, humour

* * *

**A/N: This one-shot is future Peddie! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Eddie, hurry up already!" Patricia yelled down the corridor of her and Eddie's flat. She was standing in their bedroom, wearing just a dressing gown, a towel hanging over her shoulder as she looked at the outfit laid out on her bed; black knee length dress and purple high-heeled shoes. They had an hour until they had to leave for the wedding, and Eddie was taking forever in the shower.

When he didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and stomped down the hall towards the bathroom door. She banged on the wood with her fist. "Seriously, I have to have a shower too! Hurry _up_!"  
She could hear the water stop running, and Eddie whistling, and after a few minutes she grew even more impatient. Her hand came down and, knowing he probably forgot to lock the door as usual, she pushed it open.

Eddie was standing there with a towel around his waist, and he looked shocked, but only for a moment.

"How long does it take to have a shower!?" Patricia exclaimed, looking at him frustratedly.

"Knew I should've locked the door," Eddie smirked, walking to the mirror. He rubbed the glass with his hand to get the steam off and started fiddling with his hair.

"Whatever," Patricia scoffed. "You don't care if I walk in."

"It's true, I don't…"

"Now leave me alone, I need a shower."

Eddie smirked again. "Get in the shower then."

Patricia raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms. Knowing when to stop, Eddie held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I'll go… but before I do, I just have to…" he walked forward and put his wet hand on Patricia's cheek, kissing her before she had the chance to protest.

She let him. She did more than let him; she kissed him back. Her hands came up and tangled in to his wet hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She knew she needed time to get ready, but when Eddie was kissing her like this, she wanted nothing more than to keep doing it...

Just as the kiss started deepening even more, he pulled away and grinned at her.  
"Sorry to leave you hanging," he said, looking back down at her lips. "But we need to leave in an hour."

Patricia smiled, despite the fact she wanted to scowl, and rolled her eyes. "Just go get ready, doofus."

/\o\/o/\

"Did I tell you how good you look already?" Eddie asked, grinning at Patricia as she walked from the passenger side of the car to the pavement.  
She just smiled at him and linked her arm through his. They walked towards the venue of the wedding reception, the street lights making Eddie's skin look orange as she looked up at him. He was wearing a suit, and he'd done his hair a bit more formally than usual; it was neatly swept to the side with gel, but it looked natural.

He looked gorgeous.

Like, ridiculously gorgeous. Patricia felt helpless against that fact.

They had parked quite a way from the venue which, usually, Patricia wouldn't mind; but she was wearing really high heeled shoes, and that's never fun.

"Patricia! Eddie! I'm so glad you could make it," Anna, the bride, gushed as Patricia and Eddie walked through the doors.

"Thanks for inviting us," Patricia smiled as she let go of Eddie so she could hug Anna.

"Let's sit," Patricia said after Anna walked away. "My feet are killing me."

"Told you you shouldn't have worn extreme heels." Eddie put his hand on the small of Patricia's back and led her over to a small table with three seats.

"I know," she sighed as she sat down. "But they make my calves look good."

"That they do," Eddie sat down opposite her and raised his eyebrows, leaning closer to her over the table. "But they look good anyway."

/\o\/o/\

"Come on, Yacker," Eddie urged, holding his hand out. "Just one dance."

"I'm getting a sense of de-ja-vu here."

"That's because we've been here too many times before," Eddie quipped, grinning down at her. "Come on. I want to dance with my girlfriend at a wedding; is that such a crime?"

Rolling her eyes and admitting to herself that she actually wouldn't mind dancing with him, she took his hand reluctantly.

"I'm just a tin can, remember?" Eddie said in to her ear as they walked towards the dance floor, his arm around her waist.

"How could I forget?"

Eddie grinned as he started dancing, and she danced too.  
For a few minutes, they danced like normal, but then a slow song played. Patricia went to leave the dance floor, but Eddie's hand ran down her arm and held her hand.

He raised her eyebrows at her. The music was quite loud, so he just mouthed, "stay".

Of course, she did, and they danced together for a while. Patricia had moved forward so her head was leaning on his shoulder blade, her spare arm wrapped around his waist. His hand was on her back, his other hand holding hers at their sides, and his cheek was brushing her face, his eyes closed. Her eyes were closed too, and for a while she forgot that she was dancing (and dancing in front of people, no less). All she was thinking about was the fact that she was here, with Eddie, and she was close to him. That's all she needed.

"Are your feet not hurting yet?" Eddie asked after another ten minutes or so. The music had sped up now but they were still dancing slowly on a corner of the dance floor.

Patricia shrugged against him, not bothering to open her eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine."

She knew he was smirking, and he leaned in to kiss her temple.

So maybe dancing wasn't so bad. When dancing with Eddie, it definitely wasn't so bad; even in a room full of wedding guests they'd never met before.

* * *

**A/N:** _So this is my little head-canon that Patricia secretly loves dancing, especially when it comes to dancing with Eddie. Hehe :p Thanks for reading! This chapter was based on houseofanubisfan2's prompt, so thank you for that one! :D I enjoy writing for prompts, even if it takes me a while to get them just right. Hope this is what you were hoping for! :) _

_Please review, it would make me so happy! :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	7. Moonlit Stroll

**Set:**_Sometime between S3 and TOR. After the chapter "Night Study" (Read A/N below).  
_

**Theme:** _Romance_

* * *

**Dislaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters, places etc. related to it.

**A/N: This is a sort of sequel to chapter one, "Night Study". Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Eddie approached Patricia at her locker one lunchtime, a week after they'd stayed up late in the English classroom. His sleeves were rolled halfway up his arms as usual, and thanks to Patricia's protests he had finally cut back on the late night studying. He now only did it on Fridays when he had a day off the next day; but even then, he stayed up extra late to compensate for it.

Still, he was looking a lot less exhausted and he was smiling more now.

"So," Eddie started, leaning on the top of Patricia's open locker door with his hand. "How about that romantic, moonlit stroll?"

She pulled her head back in confusion and frowned. "What moonlit stroll?"

"You know, the one I suggested at about midnight a week ago… when we were both exhausted in the English room…"

"Ooh," she nodded, smiling despite herself, "_that_ moonlit stroll…" she turned back to her locker and put a book in before getting another out.

Eddie waited a minute before she turned back around and closed her locker. She leaned against it with her shoulder, clutching her books over her chest.

"So what d'you say?" Eddie asked quietly, leaning forward slightly so no one could hear. "Meet you outside my room, tonight at eleven?"

"If I can get past Victor, sure."

"Awesome," he grinned, "see you then, Yacker." He leaned in to peck her quickly on the lips before walking off to their fourth lesson of the day.

Patricia rolled her eyes for no apparent reason, watching him as he walked down the corridor. He still walked so confidently, like he owned the place, and she hated the cocky side of him so much that it led her to love it. It was a twisted feeling she had about it.  
She should've known he'd remember something as tiny as a suggested moonlit stroll. She hadn't thought they'd been serious about it, but clearly, Eddie had.  
And who was she to complain?-

That night, as Victor's voice boomed through the hallways to let everyone know it was ten O'clock, Patricia was standing in front of her wardrobe.

Her roommate, Joy, came walking in with her PJs on and stopped when she saw Patricia. "What are you doing?" she drawled, walking towards her slowly.

"Just about to get changed."

"…Why? Did you not _hear_ the pin drop?"

Patricia didn't answer. She grabbed her leather jacket from the hanger and her favourite pair of jeans before beginning to change.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Joy asked, extremely confused, as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm meeting Eddie at eleven,"

"Ooh," Joy grinned knowingly. "A forbidden, after-lights-out date, huh?"

"It's not really a date," Patricia defended, pulling on her boots. The idea of a date – a _forbidden_ date – just so sounded so cheesy and weird, and Patricia didn't like it. It _wasn't_ even a date.

"Then what are you doing?"

"We're just going for a walk."

"That's kind of a date."

Patricia just rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed, pulling her headphones on. Joy laughed, grinning to herself, before getting in to bed.

A while later, Patricia looked at the time and saw that it was finally 11 O'clock.  
As she tried to sneak down the dimly lit hallway, she regretted wearing her boots that made a loud noise as she took every step. Somehow she sneaked past Victor's office without so much as stirring him from his sleep in his chair, and when she got to the main hall she saw Eddie standing outside his door.  
When she walked over, he smiled and greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Hey," he whispered when he pulled away.

"Hey."

"We'll go out the back way," he moved his head in the direction of the kitchen and Patricia nodded, following him as quietly as she could. "Why on earth did you wear your loud boots?" Eddie whispered, taking her hand and leading her through the door to the laundry room.

"I didn't think."

He grinned, opened the back door for her and then closed it silently behind them.

"So where are we walking to?" Patricia asked as he fell in to step beside her. It was dark, and really cold, and Eddie took her hand in his, their fingers entwined.

"I… didn't exactly think that far." Eddie grinned sheepishly as they walked along the grass so as not to make noise.

"This was your idea, Slimeball," Patricia said, "You should make the plans."

Eddie laughed and led her through the gateway that led to the school car park. It was really dark; only a few street lights lighting up the place.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I just couldn't wait to get you to myself."

"We're just walking aimlessly here." Patricia pointed out, ignoring his last comment that just made her blush ridiculously.

"Okay, okay," Eddie sighed. "Let's go somewhere in the woods. I know a cute little clearing where there's a log you can sit on, and you can see the stars…"

"Don't go all cheesy on me."

"That's the whole point in this walk, remember?" He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes, following his guide to wherever this little clearing was.

After another ten minutes of walking, half of that being a walk through the woods consisting of stepping and tripping over roots that stuck out of the ground, Eddie finally stopped. They were in a tiny clearing that _did_ have a clear overhead, meaning they could see the stars, and Eddie turned to face Patricia, holding his arms out at his sides.

"Here we are!" He grinned at her, looking… excited?

She just laughed lightly and looked him up and down. "You seem terribly excited to have walked to a tiny little clearing in the woods, Weasel."

Eddie shrugged, putting his arms down and placing his hands on her waist instead. "It's just nice to be _alone_ with you." He grinned down at her, and she smiled back. "Things have been crazy lately, with exams and stuff…"

"Yeah… what with all your late night study sessions, and all…"

"Hey, I thought we were over that," Eddie defended himself, raising his eyebrows for a moment. "But seriously, it's so nice to just spend some time with you. _Alone_. I haven't been able to properly _talk_ to you in what feels like forever. Oh, and there's the small matter of not being able to _kiss_ you properly, too…" he drawled the last sentence. "God, I've missed that…"

"Is that right?" Patricia asked, folding her arms over her chest and smirking at him.

He nodded, staring down at her lips and leaning forward really, really slowly.

She smirked more and scoffed playfully. "Just kiss me, you idiot."

Without another word said, he leaned forward and his lips fell on hers. She put one hand on the back of his neck, letting the other fall to her side and his arms came fully around her waist, pulling her closer.

They kissed for a while, and eventually Patricia's hands were in his hair and his were slowly working their way down her back.

Eddie broke off for a moment to catch his breath, and he sighed against her lips. "Mm…" he mumbled, his eyes closed. "I've so missed you."

"You see me every day…"

"But I've missed _you_. Having you to myself." He pecked her lips quickly, his eyes still closed.

"Don't go _too_ selfish on me now, Krueger."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, letting his hands fall lower, because he just couldn't help himself.

"You know," Eddie started as they sat on the fallen log together. "If I'd known we were going to sit like this, and that it would be so cold, I'd have brought a blanket."

"Man up," Patricia teased, but she couldn't hold back a shiver. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was hunched over. It was really cold.

"You're shivering, Yacker. Admit it; it's _cold_."

"Okay, so it is _sort of_ cold…"

Just as she'd predicted in her head, Eddie slowly shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her.

She looked at it for a moment, and then back at him. "You'll freeze," she said, as gently as she could manage, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'll be fine. I'll just have to hold on to you, won't I?"

"_Oooor_, you could just keep the jacket…"

"Oh, come _on_. Just take the jacket and accept the cuddle."

Rolling her eyes, she put it on and instantly felt warmer. The jacket was already warm from Eddie wearing it for a half hour, and it smelled of him. She had to resist the urge to bury herself in it and inhale the scent because she knew she'd never recover her precious pride.

"Better?" Eddie asked.

She nodded, and he put his arms around her, hugging her from the side. She leaned in to him willingly and let herself close her eyes.

"We should probably get back." Patricia mumbled in to his chest a while later.

Eddie lifted his wrist up to check his watch. It was just past midnight.

"Yeah," He held her tighter.

"I'm serious," she laughed, managing to pull herself away from him and stand up. "Don't make me start the whole 'you need sleep' rant again. 'Cus I will go there."

He laughed lightly and held his hands up in surrender. "No, we don't need to repeat that again," and they started walking back towards the house, their hands together. "Hey, Yacker?"

"Mm?"

"I really love you."

She rolled her eyes at the soppiness, but then leaned in to his arm because she really couldn't resist it; no matter how much the cynic in her tried to. "I love you too." She said quietly; so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. She hated sounding so cheesy, but it was true… she did love him.  
And even though it was quiet, he _did_ hear it, and he grinned triumphantly to himself as they walked along.

When they got back to the house, Patricia stood in the laundry room and took off her noisy shoes. Eddie looked at her once the shoes were safely in her left hand and pouted.

"I don't wanna say goodnight." He complained, whispering now. "Do we _have_ to say goodnight?"

"Well, there isn't really another alternative, doofus. We can't stay out here all night, can we? And we can't share a bed."

Eddie sighed, looking sad for a moment before he slowly backed her up against the wall and kissed her softly, his hand holding her waist.

Patricia pulled away and started walking off, but he took her hand and pulled her back.  
"Just five more minutes…"  
She rolled her eyes, smiling, and leaned in. Giving him one last intense, passionate kiss, her spare hand falling on to his chest where his top ended, she pulled away and smiled sweetly. Before she said anything else, she ran her hand along his skin and then backed away.

"Goodnight, weasel."

"But Yacker!" He called after her, still whispering, "you can't just leave me hanging after a kiss like that!"

She didn't say anything else. She just turned around, gave him an evil grin, and crept back up to her room.

* * *

**A/N:** _"Night Study" was probably one of my favourite chapters, so I thought I'd do a sequel to it! :) If you have any favourite chapters, feel free to request a sequel. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts! :))_

_Love :* xxx_


	8. Abigail and Joshua

**Set**: _In the future. _

**Themes:** Romance, Family.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Patricia had finally fallen asleep when another cry from the babies came through the baby monitor. She groaned and rolled over in bed before pushing herself up sleepily. Eddie hadn't heard the noise yet—it was only a small cry and he had always been a heavy sleeper.

When she checked the clock, she realised it was 2am and time for their next feed. Knowing she couldn't feed both at once, a part of her wished Eddie had woken up too because they were both crying now. Her head was already hurting. She hadn't slept properly since the babies were born four and a half weeks ago.

She made her way down the hall of their apartment and towards the kitchen, turning on as little lights as possible because it would only wake her up more. Sleepily, Patricia pulled the powdered milk out of the cupboard and it fell to the counter with a loud noise. Everything was harder at night.  
Once the two bottles were made up, Patricia went back to the still-crying kids and smiled softly at them.

"Okay, guys, calm down," she whispered to them, grabbing a cloth and flinging it over her shoulder. "I have the milk."

She started with Abigail, the noisier of the two, and cradled her in her arm, lifting the bottle up. Patricia smiled down at her daughter and leaned her back against the wall as the bottle slowly got a little emptier.

A few minutes later, a familiar figure appeared at the door of the bedroom. Eddie.  
His hair was tousled and his eyes half-open as he walked towards her.

"You should have woken me," he said sleepily. "I'd have got up." He moved to the other cot and picked up his son, Joshua, before gently grabbing the second bottle. He started feeding the baby and leaned his back against the opposite wall to Patricia.

"I didn't want to wake you," Patricia said, slightly taken aback by how loud her voice sounded now that the babies had stopped crying.

"You always take the babies at night. You need your sleep too, Yacker."

Patricia smiled and looked back down at her now content daughter. "Don't you think now that we're parents you should stop calling me that?"

Eddie shrugged playfully. "Nah."

She smiled at her idiot husband and shook her head.

All too soon, the silence came to an end when Abigail started crying again, moving her head away from the bottle. Patricia cringed, setting the bottle down on the surface next to her, and held her daughter up at her chest, patting her back and waiting for her to burp. Eddie did the same with Joshua when he started crying too.

"Why did the twins gene have to run in my family?" Patricia grumbled as Abigail finished her bottle off.

Eddie smirked. "I don't know, but we can deal. Besides, won't it be great for them to grow up together? Some people don't even get one baby, let alone two…"

"Okay, what is up with the deepness of your last sentence?" Patricia asked as Abigail began to fall asleep in her arms.

"2am does this to me." Eddie shrugged again and grinned at her. She smiled back. "And by the way, 'deepness' isn't a word."

Patricia ignored his last comment. "I'm not being ungrateful or anything," Patricia moved over to Abigail's cot and gently lay her back down. "You know I adore our kids. It's just hard, is all."

"Like I said—we can deal. We got this. We've saved the world quite a few times, who's to say we can't bring up two kids at once?"

"Good point," she grinned and walked towards him. "I'll put Joshua back down if you want."

"He still needs burped. I'll do it; you go back to sleep. It's my turn. OK?" Eddie rested his son against his chest and rubbed his back gently.

Patricia stared at him for a moment, her eyebrows raised, and then a small smile twitched at her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go; I'll be there in a bit."

She grinned at her husband and leaned in to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger there for a moment before she pulled away and walked back down to bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.  
And then when the door opened a half hour later, and Eddie crawled in to bed next to her, she woke up for a brief moment. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck before settling his face there.

"Love you." He whispered, pulling her closer.

She didn't say anything. She just moved her hand so that she was touching his arm around her waist, and smoothed her thumb over his skin.

A few hours later, when 6.30am came around, the babies started crying again. And this time, Eddie got up first. Patricia smiled to herself. Yeah, it was difficult, but it was also worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry this part is so short, and maybe not very good, but I tried :p This chapter was inspired by houseofanubisfan2's prompt; thank you, and I hope it was what you wanted! :) _

_By the way guys, if you want to submit a prompt but would like it to stay anonymous (i.e. I wouldn't give you a named shout-out or anything), then feel free to DM them to me and ask them to stay anonymous. I won't mind at all :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think! _

_For readers of 10 Things I Hate About You, the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	9. Sick (Eddie)

**Set:** Between S3 and TOR, after "Sick" (read A/N below).

**Themes:** Romance, hurt/comfort, humour.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

**A/N: This is a sequel to chapter 4, "sick". Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Patricia was feeling quite a bit better a week later; her throat was still a tiny bit scratchy and her nose was slightly blocked, but other than that, she felt fine. She'd been off for the whole week, though, and Trudy wouldn't let her go out with the Anubis students the next Saturday after she first got ill. Trudy had said it was to make sure Patricia didn't over-do it, but now it was the second Saturday in a row that Patricia was bored out of her mind.

She was reading a magazine in the living room until about 10.30am, wearing some grey sweatpants and a black strappy top. Upon realising the magazine was terrible, she groaned and stood up, making her way towards the hall. She hoped she'd find something to do in her room.

But, on her way to the stairs, she heard a loud sneeze coming from her left. Frowning, she leaned to look down the hall. No one was there.  
She heard the sneeze a second time, and then a third time, and then a familiar voice call out "Trudy!"

Patricia frowned even more and decided to investigate. Soon she realised that it was Eddie and Fabian's door that was partly open, and someone was sneezing behind it. She hadn't thought anyone was home.

But when she pushed the door open, she saw a big lump in Eddie's bed. A smirk crept on to her face as she saw a small tuft of hair poking out from under the duvet, and when he heard her footsteps, he looked out.

"Yacker," he croaked, his eyes half open and his hair messy. "Can you get Trudy? I need cough syrup…"

"Come on, Eddie… seriously?" Patricia questioned incredulously.

"…What?"

"You're _seriously_ pretending to be sick?"

Eddie looked at her like she was talking in a completely foreign language, and he frowned. "What?" He managed to stammer out through his confusion.

"Isn't it just convenient how you've had to take care of me all week and now, as soon as I'm better, you get ill?"

Eddie really did not understand the logic of this situation. "What? Why on earth would I fake being sick!?"

"Because you're _Eddie_!" Patricia exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're obviously just trying to copy me."

"But…," he stammered, looking her up and down in utter confusion. Sitting up on his elbow, he sneezed, and then looked at her incredulously. "This is your fault! You _gave_ me this!"

"Oh, that's right; copy me _and_ blame me, why don't you. Nice one, Weasel."

"But… but Patricia…!?" He attempted to defend himself, but he knew it was Patricia he was dealing with, and she wasn't going to change her mind. For some reason, she had her heart set on blaming _him_ for being sick; he'd hoped that she would take care of him just like he had done for her but, looking back, he should've known that was never going to happen.

But, when Eddie threw his head back on to the pillow miserably, his eyes closing as he coughed for at least two minutes straight, Patricia did feel a _little_ guilty.  
For a moment she believed him, but knowing Eddie he was most likely over-exaggerating.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and left the room.

* * *

Four hours later, Eddie still hadn't emerged from his room to admit defeat and admit that he was just trying to copy Patricia.

When Patricia emerged from her room at 3 O'clock, Trudy was dusting the wall lights in the hallway.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Trudy asked.

"Fine," Patricia shrugged.

"Have you been to see Eddie? He keeps asking for you."

She rolled her eyes and watched as Trudy moved to the next light, cloth in hand. "I went in to see him this morning."

"Poor thing; he feels so ill. I think he could do with some company," and when Trudy looked up to see Patricia rolling her eyes again, Trudy rolled hers also. "Patricia, go and see your boyfriend. He's taken care of you all week without complaining."

Patricia rolled her eyes one last time, groaned and begrudgingly set off down the hall way. "Fine." She moaned, and Trudy smiled.

"Good girl!"

When Patricia got to Eddie's room, she huffed. He was going to get the attention he'd been wanting all day, and Patricia knew that he would feel like he'd won.  
But still, she harshly pushed open the door and it hit the wall loudly, causing Eddie to jump in his bed.

"Whoa, Yacker, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" He exclaimed as loudly as he could, his voice scratchy and blocked up.

"Trudy sent me down here to see you. She said you'd been asking for me." Patricia stated, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sleepily lay back down before closing his eyes. "Whatever. You're no help." He grumbled miserably.

"Don't you think it's just a bit convenient that you get sick as soon as I get better?"

He opened his eyes again and looked at her incredulously. "People catch colds, Patricia. This is your fault. You gave it to me when you made me cuddle with you last week."

She scoffed. "Whatever, Weasel. You could've said no."

Eddie exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. "Whatever. Just leave me alone, will you? It's your fault I'm like this right now anyway, and you're being no help at all. Just go." He rolled over so his back was facing her.

Patricia rolled her eyes, most of her completely willing to leave. But when Eddie sneezed and coughed, despite trying to be indignant and stroppy, her feet wouldn't let her move away and out of the room.

Her heart softened a bit and, begrudgingly, she felt sorry for him. And maybe, possibly, just a bit guilty.

She huffed.

And then she gave in, and pulled the duvet back before climbing under it. She put her arm around his waist and tried not to get too close, just to keep a tiny bit of her pride.

"I thought you'd gone." Eddie mumbled, trying to make it sound snappy. But it just sounded muffled, and sleepy, and very blocked up.

Patricia just shrugged. After a few more minutes, Eddie slowly turned around to face her, his eyes still closed. Her arm fell down to the mattress below them.

"Still accusing me of faking it?"

She shook her head and looked his face all over. He looked so pale, and his eyes now featured dark circles under them.

"Sorry," she mumbled under her breath. "For giving you a cold."

Eddie smirked slightly, throwing his arm around her waist. "It's okay. I guess I can forgive you.… On one condition,"

"What?"

He lifted his arm up and pointed to his bedside table where some vapour rub lay. "Do my vapour rub for me?"

"Oh, now you are _definitely_ just trying to copy me." Patricia quipped, smirking at him. "You know that was my favourite thing when I was sick."

He smirked again, opening his eyes to look at her. "And what if it's mine too?"

She rolled her eyes and turned over for a moment to grab the vapour rub. Once she had it, she put it on her fingers and grimaced. It was cold, and it smelled so bad.

"You should know that I hate this."

As he rolled on to his back, he smirked. "I don't."

Her fingers rubbed on to his nose first, which made her cringe but she had to remember that he'd done this for her all week. She was at least _trying_ to be sympathetic.

"Mm…" he mumbled as she rubbed it on his neck and the top of his chest just above his T-shirt. And just as she was about to lean away, his eyes opened slightly and he touched her cheek, bringing her lips down to meet his.

When he pulled away, he half-smirked at her and brushed some hair off her face. "Sorry… I've just needed to kiss you all day."

Patricia rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, lying back down next to him.

"There, I did your stupid vapour rub. Now what do you want?"

Eddie shrugged, putting his hand behind his head. He was still lying on his back. "Cuddle me."

"You sound like a dog."

"I've never heard a dog say that before."

"You know what I mean, doofus,"

Eddie opened his eyes and turned his head to face her slightly. "What's so wrong with cuddling me?"

"You're all germy and gross."

"You've already had this cold," he pointed out, extending his arm out and pulling her closer. "You can't re-catch it." Patricia had no choice but to put her head on his chest, and for a moment she smiled to herself. At least, she smiled until he started coughing violently and the rise and fall of his chest was bumping her head up and down.

"Okay, if you're going to insist we lie like this, you can't keep coughing like _that_."

Eddie chuckled and rolled on to his side again so he was facing her. His arm came over her waist and his face lay quite a few inches away from hers.

"If you're going to cough, don't you dare do it in my face."

"Will you stop complaining and just let me have you close?" Eddie asked, still smiling despite himself.

Rolling her eyes, she gave in, her hand coming up and sitting at the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

He smiled widely to himself and leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

"Get some sleep." Patricia said, her voice as quiet as she could make it.

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah."

Eddie smiled again, before his face relaxed. Before he knew it, he was asleep, and Patricia watched him for a while before her own eyes fell shut.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! This was a requested prompt, and I was happy to oblige, as "Sick" is one of my favourite chapters! I loved writing this, it was quite funny:') THANK YOU to the amazing shadowswan for helping me with this chapter and giving me the main idea for it; always on hand to offer me writing guidance;) _

_I'm sorry for any typos or stupid mistakes that might be in this chapter. I've just been proof-reading it, but I'm extremely tired right now :p _

_I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought in a review; the last chapter of 10 Things I Hate About You didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped so I'm a bit like, oh, okay. So reviews would be great:')_

_PLEASE SEND ME MORE PROMPTS! :) _

_Love :* xxx_


	10. Spilling Water

Set: In Season Two when they are together.

Themes: Romance, Humour

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he realised there really was no decent food left in the fridge. Trudy had just left the house to go shopping; the only things left were various different vegetables, some bread but not enough chocolate spread to make it worth his while trying to make a sandwich.

Instead, he settled for a glass of water – boring, boring water – and made his way upstairs to see his girlfriend. She was upstairs doing homework and he knew she was going to be bored out of her mind (she'd been doing it for a few hours now), so he thought he'd go and give her some company.

He walked towards the stairs, not bothering to look where he was going as he whistled happily to himself. But once he'd stepped up the first step, he bumped in to someone coming down from upstairs. At first he thought no water had spilled, but then he looked up and found…Patricia. Patricia, covered in water. Water all down her front, dripping down from the front of her hair; her soggy top clinging to her stomach.

Eddie bit his lip, his eyes widening.

"Patricia, I'm so…"

Patricia spoke over him. "What was that for!?"

"I—It was an accident," he stammered, feeling weirdly nervous. So maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit scared of Patricia whenever he did something wrong. "I'm sorry, Yacker…"

"Yeah, of course it was an accident!" She exclaimed sarcastically, trying to wipe her shirt off, but it was no use.

"It was!" Eddie attempted to defend himself, making his voice a little louder.

"Oh, don't you yell at _me_, Weasel! You're the one that just chucked water all over me for no reason!"

"I didn't _mean_ to!"

Patricia raised her eyebrows indignantly. "Does it look like I believe you?"

Eddie stepped down from the step and opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words. He knew she wouldn't believe him no matter how he defended himself; especially not when she was so annoyed at him.

"Well, no, not really…"

Patricia scoffed. "Leave me alone, idiot." And then she turned on her heel, walking back up the stairs to change her clothes. Every inch of her front was soaked.

That evening, just before dinner, Patricia was coming down the stairs towards the kitchen. Her clothes were now changed and _dry_, and she'd pulled her soggy hair in to a really messy ponytail as well as take her stupid makeup off; her stupid makeup that had run down her face after claiming to be waterproof.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Eddie was standing there and he pulled her aside by her elbow.

Patricia rolled her eyes and sighed through her nose, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at him expectantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not still mad at me about earlier, are you?" Eddie asked cautiously.

For a moment she stared pointedly at him, but then she rolled her eyes again and let her arms fall to her sides.

"I really am sorry," his voice was lightening now as he realised she was forgiving him a little more. "You know it was an accident…"

"Do I?"

Eddie smirked at her then and held her elbows gently. "You know it, don't you?"

And then she rolled her eyes for one last time and started walking away. "I know it." But what _Eddie_ didn't know was that Patricia wasn't just going to hear him apologise and let it go. That wasn't Patricia's way of doing things…

Just at the end of dinner, right before the last few people had finished eating, Fabian asked Patricia if she could pass him the water jug.

"Oh…Fabian, thanks, you just reminded me of something I was planning to do…" and then she grabbed the white jug of water. Instead of passing it to Fabian like he'd asked, she took the lid off and pushed her chair back. The whole table watched as she walked over to where Eddie was sitting opposite her.

Once she was standing next to him, his face straightened out in realisation. He stared straight ahead, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Patricia, what are you—" Fabian's sentence was interrupted when Patricia grinned wickedly and poured the jug of water, ice and all, over her boyfriend's head.

He spluttered, keeping his head totally still as the water dripped down his face from the edges of his blonde hair.

"Patricia, what was that for!?" Joy exclaimed.

Patricia looked at her best friend and smirked. "Just a little payback for something he did to me earlier." And then she turned on her heel and stalked out of the dining room.

Soon, she heard footsteps following behind her. When she turned around, it was a very soggy-looking Eddie, wiping the water off of his cheeks.

"I should've known you'd have some kind of revenge plot when you forgave me so quickly…" he smirked, standing in front of her. She backed away a little, not wanting to get wet _again_.

"Yeah, you really should have."

"But it's okay. You got your revenge. Now…can I ask you something?"

Patricia raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?" she drawled.

Eddie spread his arms wide at his sides and grinned wickedly, raising his eyebrows for a second and then biting his bottom lip.

"Give me a hug."

Patricia laughed – a short, sharp laugh that suggested it wasn't funny at all – and then shook her head, starting up the stairs. "Yeah right, Weasel."

But Eddie's legs were longer than hers and before she knew it she was running up the stairs, trying to avoid the wrath of Eddie's wet T-shirt, and he was advancing close behind her.

"Stop _chasing_ me!" she complained. "It's pathetic!"

"I will if you stop running away!" He was laughing.

She was scowling.

And before she knew it, Eddie had run in front of her and his arms were wrapped around her, getting the front of her shirt all wet _again_.

"Get off me!" She demanded, but he wasn't having any of it.  
Instead, he was laughing out loud, just holding her even tighter as she tried to get away.

Soon, she stopped wriggling and scowled up at him. A huge grin was spread across his face.

She wanted to act really mad at him and walk off, slamming the door behind her, but when she saw the look on his face and saw his tousled, soaking wet hair, she caved. He looked too cute.  
Something she'd never admit out loud, of course.

"You…are an idiot." She stated, folding her arms over her chest. He'd loosened his grip on her, but only a little.  
He shrugged playfully. "But you love it."  
Patricia rolled her eyes. And then he leaned in and kissed her, and suddenly the fact that she was now soaking wet didn't bother her anymore.

Now she was up against the wall and Eddie's arms were around her waist.

"I'm sorry I spilled water on you earlier." Eddie mumbled before kissing her again.

"Mhmm. I guess I'm sorry too."

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay, we're on chapter 10! :) __This was prompted by april243 ages ago, and I finally got around to writing it:') I've had serious writer's block this past week or so, so I'm sorry if this isn't my best chapter! Please review anyway:') _

_Just to let you know that all of these chapters will be set in between S3 and TOR, unless stated otherwise. I've decided to stop putting the setting at the start. Of course this chapter is an exception because it's set in S2 :) _

_Thank you for reading! Please keep prompting :) _

_ALSO, be sure to enter shadowswan's HOA Secret Santa, if you haven't already! I'm super excited about it :D _

_Love :* xxx_


	11. Down

Themes: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Patricia had been feeling… _down_ lately. She wasn't exactly _sad_, but she wasn't happy either. She wasn't really sure what was wrong, or why she was feeling like this, but she was.

And Eddie hated seeing her like this; it'd been a few weeks now, and at first he hadn't noticed but it wasn't long until he started to. She wasn't witty or jokey with him anymore, and it hurt him to see her acting so differently.  
He'd been doing everything he could to get her to speak about it and to get her to tell him what was wrong, but to no avail. She wouldn't tell him, and he didn't want to push it too far.

So finally, he decided to try a different approach.

He walked up the stairs with his laptop under his arm, some tortilla chips in a bowl and a smaller bowl of popcorn sitting on top of it.  
His hand came up and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so he tentatively pushed the door open to find Patricia lying on her bed on top of the duvet. She was lying on her side, her right arm under her head, and her eyes opened when he came in.

"I thought you'd take the hint _not_ to come in when there was no reply to your knock." She said. Eddie ignored her and came in anyway, shutting the door behind him.  
And then Patricia's eyes focused more and she realised that he was carrying a bunch of stuff. Frowning, she sat herself up on her elbow. "What did you bring?"

"I know you've been kind of down lately…," he started, setting his laptop down on the end of her bed. "So I brought you your favourite snacks and your favourite movie to make you feel better."

Patricia couldn't hold back a slight smile as he stood there. He was holding out the snacks, a big grin on his face. "You're cute." She admitted, putting her head back down. "But I don't feel like eating right now."

Eddie's face fell slightly but still, he put the snacks down and came to the side of her bed. "Okay, well… we could just cuddle or something, if you think that would make you feel better. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…"

She opened her eyes again and turned on to her back. "Did you offer a cuddle?"

Grinning knowingly, he nodded and climbed on to her bed as she scooted over to make some room.  
He lay half on his side and put his arm around her, and she moved over so that her head was resting on the fabric of his grey T-shirt. She put her arm around his stomach and closed her eyes. He was warm, and comfortable, and she couldn't help but shuffle closer to him. It'd been a while that she'd been feeling like this, and who knew that simply lying with Eddie could make her feel just a tiny bit better?

"You don't have to talk about it," Eddie brought his hand up to play with her hair and he looked down at her. "But you've just been so quiet lately. You're not yourself.… Has something happened?"

"Nothing's happened," Patricia mumbled quietly. "I don't even know what's wrong."

"That's okay…you don't have to know. I'm here for you though, you know that, right?"

She nodded slightly and smoothed her thumb gently over his ribcage where her hand was sitting. He shuffled himself down a bit so that he was lying down more, and suddenly Patricia felt even more comfortable.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **_Not the longest of chapters, but hey, I still have writer's block! This was an anonymous prompt. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please review and let me know what you thought. :) _

_Love :* xxx _


End file.
